love colored chalk
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: sakuraxsasuke: colored chalk, a giraffe with a peace sign, best friends, and maybe a kiss or two. some people call it love, but whatever it is, its painted with rainbow chalk; "just kiss me you idiot,'-sakura; who knew chalk dust was that cute?


**This is a birthday fic for my really good friend little. artist, :} hope you like it! :) happy birthday, sorry it was late, teehee**

**happy reading all :]**

**I don't own Naruto**

**stories are just imagination transformed into words :}**

* * *

_love colored chalk_

Her long thin legs were up in the air, kicking back and forth. Baby blue chucks covered her feet, the laces untied and dangled down, dragging across her pale skin. The small girl hummed as she moved her head to the right, looking down at her work.

The colors were spread across the pavement, painting it in wonderful hues, creating a rainbow out of the normally bland surface. The girl smiled, her green eyes lighting up as she looked at the picture. There was a moon, and a sun; two stick figures holding hands, a heart in rainbow. She zigzagged white lines around all of the other drawings, framing them in the pale hue before adding more color. Blue and yellow followed the white, creating a mellow composition. The girl smiled again. It was so simple. Chalk against the pavement, it was so beautiful.

"Sakura," she heard the male's footsteps before she actually saw the boy himself. "What are you doing goofy?" Sasuke asked, Sakura's green eyes glanced beside her and saw the boy's black shoes.

"What do you mean what am I doing?" she asked, turning some to look up at him. His face was cast in some shadow as he looked down at her. She could still see the handsome shape of his face though, and his skin still looked gorgeous from her position on the ground.

The male gave her a look as he crouched down beside her, his arms resting on his knees, "What I asked is what I meant, what are you doing?" His onyx eyes traced over the color that was splashed across her cheeks. The chalk dust splattered on her skin, it was odd, but she made it look beautiful. Her wide smile made his heart jump a little. "You're going to get run over if you keep laying on the ground like that," he added in his low voice, as an after thought.

"No I won't," the girl laughed, "But I'm drawing, obviously. Way to be observational, Uchiha. And I thought someone told me before that you're supposed to be a genius?" the boy stuck his tongue out at her and ruffled her short hair at the comment. "Hey," the girl squeaked out, giggling a little.

"Yea, well I am a genius, I just didn't know you were five and still drew on pavement," the girl threw him a glare as Sasuke still ran his fingers through the girl's soft rose locks.

"I'm not five," she stuck her tongue out at him and turned to drag a piece of green chalk across the rough surface. "I'm actually seventeen, the same age as you."

"Oh, I'm seventeen? I didn't know," Sakura threw the by a look again before rolling her verdant eyes at his picking.

"Oh shut up," the girl laughed anyways though. Sasuke was always doing that to her, saying things that made fun of her, but it made her laugh instead of offending her. "I just like chalk silly, it's pretty."

The boy nodded, reaching in front of her and grabbing a color. His long fingers wrapped around the object and he brought it to his side as he let his butt make contact with the pavement. "Then let's draw." the small girl looked up at him through her shaggy pink bangs and then she smiled. He did silly things like this with her a lot too, joining her in her childishness and making it even better.

The two of them drew then, adding more random objects to the handful the girl had already done. He added a purple cow jumping over the moon Sakura had drawn. He also scribbled some dinosaurs and a giraffe.

Sakura's pink brows furrowed when she looked over at Sasuke's work. "Can... I ask why you have a giraffe with a peace sign around its neck?" one of the boy's own black eye brows raised.

"Um, why not?" he chuckled to himself. "At least it's not a rose," he poked her cheek, leaving a bright blue fingerprint on her skin. "And okay, giraffes are bad ass, pardon you."

"Ooh-kaeee," the girl laughed some, continuing with the flower she was working on. "And no way, those dinosaurs are so much radder."

The sweet sound of him laughing filled the air around them again. "Hell yea they are." he started to draw an eye in bright green, adding speckles of blue and yellow inside to make it pop. He smiled as he worked on the eye, adding pink lashes around it. The girl rolled her lime orbs.

"Are you really drawing my eyes?" Sakura asked, watching as he started on the matching one, he used black around the edges of them, making the lines more prominent.

"Your eyes are pretty," he said simply, glancing at her and smirking when he saw the light coral pink painted across her face. He knew that it wasn't chalk dust. After he finished them, he added the girl's soft pink hair to the drawing. "Here," the boy said, digging into his jean's pocket. He pulled out his ipod. He unplugged the headphones so it would play on speaker. "Find something you wanna listen to." he set it in her hands as he stretched himself out on the pavement, more concentrated on his drawing of the gorgeous teenager beside him.

"I don't want to make it a different color." she gave him a small smile, holding up her slender hands. "I'm a bunch of colors." he rolled his eyes and said he didn't care. So the girl took the electronic device into her hands, scrolling through all the artists he had inside, she finally decided on _'A Rocket to the Moon'_.

The male beside her began to sing along softly, his voice sounded sweet to the young woman. "You know," the boy started, "we did this when we were little too." he looked at her for a moment and smiled. "I'm much better at it now than I was." he glanced at her drawings, he gave her a look as he said, "I am, I dunno about you though."

He chuckled when the girl reached over and pushed his shoulders. "I am too better than I was!" she looked down at her drawings. They weren't as good as Sasuke's were, but they _were_ a lot better than they would have been if she was still little. "We used to draw out here all the time." She smiled. "Naruto and Ino were always drawing too." she remembered the little high heeled shoes her blonde friend used to draw, and how her male blond friend always drew two stick figures, an older brother and a younger brother fishing on a river. He always wanted an older brother, or a younger brother, just another sibling in general. But he never got one.

Sakura rolled over onto her back and looked up at the sky. The sun was shinning down on them, caressing their skin, like butterfly kisses along her flesh. The girl smiled a little enjoying the sunshine against her skin. It was warm, but comfortably so, she had on bermuda shorts so that the sun could glance across her flesh. It wasn't yet summer, but spring was starting to come to a close, the trees were doing more than budding and flowers were blooming in the grasses. Sakura sighed, letting her eyes flutter closed as she laid there, listening to the music from Sasuke's ipod and relishing in the warmth of the sun.

She could hear Sasuke's chalk grinding against the pavement, leaving a trail of color. She smiled. She loved these things, the sweet innocence of it all, it was beautiful.

"I can't believe he kissed her too." Sasuke said, his deep voice was low.

"I know," Sakura said, thinking of the two blue eyed blonds. She wondered how it worked, they both liked being the center of attention, and having people listen to them, and they started dating. Naruto had been dating a sweet girl with lavender eyes, one who was completely infatuated with him, and he dumped her when Ino decided to get jealous and confess a sort of love to him. "I wonder why." she said quietly, opening her verdant eyes to look up at the sky.

There were bright puffy ivory clouds floating along above her, and they sky was bright blue. Bluer than the ocean, she decided. The sun was starting to sink in the west, and the temperature was cooling off. Not to so far as to be cold, but retaining the same lovely warmth that it had been for most of the day.

"Why he kissed her?" Sasuke said, following the girl's lead and leaving his chalk on the ground, a little tired of the colorful substance. He rolled onto his own back and looked up at the sky. He knew his black hair would have streaks of color in it when he returned home, but he ignored it and laid with the girl anyways. He liked this, just laying on the ground with his best friend. She was always getting him to do silly things like this with her, she'd look at him with those pretty jade eyes, and he'd immediately follow and do whatever it was she was doing. He did it as if it were instinct, without really thinking, but just joining her in her childishness.

Sakura 'mhmm'ed him before actually opening her mouth. "I mean, he was with that sweet girl, and just dropped her as soon as Ino opened her mouth, I feel bad for that girl, what was her name?"

Sasuke looked over to the pinkette for a moment as he mulled over his words. "Hinata." he said softly and Sakura nodded, then remembering the small girl's name. "I think it's cause they're best friends," Sasuke started, "I mean, they know each other better than anyone else does. Don't feel bad for her, that girl will find someone for her, it just might not be Naruto." he said it quietly, turning his face up to the sky. It felt good that winter was over and spring almost was. The sloppy muds and the stark white of the snow made him tired, he was ready for the warmth and freedom of summer.

"Well, why not me? We are good friends too," Sakura said laughing out loud at the absurdity of the idea of Naruto kissing her.

"No way, Naruto and I talked about that when we were little, I told him I would punch him if he kissed you," Sasuke said, letting his black eyes go over to the sweet girl at his side, she was holding her stomach laughing so hard. The noise was wonderful to him, it wasn't a perfect laugh, it didn't sound like bells tinkling, and it was a little different every time she let it out of her throat, but it was wonderful to the male because it was hers. And every time he heard it, it made him smile.

The small girl looked up to the sky as her laughter died. Luminescent pinks began to fill the stratosphere and they reflected on the puffy clouds, washing them a whole other hue. She smiled as she watched. Bright golds and iridescent oranges also bled across the sky, it was almost as bright as the chalk dust on the ground beneath the two teenagers.

"Like, it would be like you and I kissing," Sakura said softly. "We're so alike, so I guess if you and I got together that's what it would be like."

Sasuke nodded, a sudden tight feeling entered into his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but Sakura always seemed to do that, make little knots inside of him. He was most comfortable with her but she made him so nervous too. "I guess so huh?" the male asked, chuckling a little. "I'd kiss you." The girl joined in the boy's laughter, they laughed at the statement even though the boy knew he really **would** kiss the pretty girl.

"I like that pink," Sakura said as a hand wiped under one of her eyes, taking the small amount of water away from laughing too hard. She lifted her other hand and straightened a slender finger to point at the specific cloud.

Sasuke smirked, "You blush that color." The boy earned a punch to the arm for that statement as the color crawled up the girl's cheeks. "It's pretty though," he mumbled, almost inaudibly under the light waves of music his ipod kicked out. "It's my favorite."

"What?" the girl asked, looking at him with an innocent face, unsure if she really heard him or not. Sasuke shook his head, fringe framing his dark eyes.

"Nothing," he smiled at her. "The sky's just really pretty, that's all." Sakura nodded to the comment, loving the colors the sun painted the stratosphere.

She rolled back over onto her stomach, done looking up at the sky. She reached for the light purple chalk then, with her hand shaking a little as she started to draw on the ground again. Sakura wondered vaguely if the male beside her would be freaked out and leave or if he would actually do it. But she decided to grow a pair and wrote it out anyways. She really wanted him too, after all. And ever since she accidentally mentioned it, it was all she could think about. After using the light purple chalk for the first word she grabbed another piece, red this time before blue, green, yellow, pink, and finally white.

"What're you doing?" the boy asked, voice soft as he followed her once again and rolled back onto his stomach. His ink eyes ran to the writing she placed in the midst of all the beautiful chaos they created.

_'are you gonna kiss me or not?' _

His black eyes widened after reading the words. He glanced up at her for a moment and in that series of seconds, Sakura thought she was going to throw up. He was so amazing, gorgeous, sweet, adorable, why did she do that? He wouldn't kiss her. He was _Sasuke_ and she was Sakura, she was **just **Sakura.

The sun was still setting in the sky, casting an orange glow to everything that rested beneath it. Sasuke's coal orbs glanced at the girl beside him, admiring, for the second, how the sun painted her face a beautiful color. He watched her, unsure if the statement she wrote was really meant for him, or just as a quote she liked. She did that a lot, told him or texted him random lyrics and words, and he was never quite sure if she really meant them for him. Though he always hoped she did.

Sasuke took a deep breath, feeling his heart flutter in his chest uncomfortably. He was nervous, and he hated it, because he usually wasn't _this_ nervous with her. He got up from his stomach and sat up then, and leaning in closer to her, he let his long, slightly rough hands cup either side of the girl's face. He looked into her lime eyes then, giving her time to tell him to stop if she wanted. But when the girl didn't say anything, he leaned into her until his lips met hers.

It was short, and really soft and sweet. His lips just grazed against hers, a small meeting between the two smooth damp surfaces. It was chaste. He didn't try to sneak his tongue in, or force it. He pulled away after a moment and looked at her, pushing a piece of her petal hair out of her face. Sasuke swallowed then as he watched her, waiting for her reaction.

Her eyes were closed for a minute, and her wet tongue darted out and licked her lips before it retreated back into her mouth. The simple movement of the muscle nearly drove the seventeen year old crazy. When she opened her eyes, her pupils were dilated, the black part was slightly larger than the actual lime color of her eye. Sakura opened her mouth to try to speak, except nothing but a slightly strangled sound came from her pretty throat. Her lips snapped shut then, realizing the noise she made sounded quite idiotic.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, the Adam's apple in his throat bobbed a little as he swallowed. Sakura wasn't sure why, but it was sort of attractive. The masculine connotation of it was attractive to her.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Um," her eyes fell to the colorful chalk stains on the ground as she adjusted herself into a sitting position from her previous position on her stomach. "C-can we do it again?"

The boy grinned at her and moved himself a little, so that his knees were against hers as they both sat indian position on the sidewalk. Then he slowly brought her face closer to his once more, meeting her lush, dulcet lips again. They tasted like candy on his mouth, sweet, mouthwatering, and so worth the wait, Sasuke decided.

He felt how she stiffened some when he rested his hands on her waist, his elbow resting on his own knee. She was a little afraid, but he also felt her small hands reach up to grasp the fabric of his shirt and then he knew she would be okay. Sasuke smiled some into the kiss, relishing the taste of her lips on his. He continued to kiss her until the girl pulled back, looking up at him with her wide, wide lime green eyes. That pretty coral blush was painted across her normally pale cheeks. Sakura's pink tongue darted out once more and licked across her own lips. The male wondered if someday she would let him lick his tongue against hers.

"Um," she looked up at him with that gorgeous blush splattered across her soft cheeks. "Th-thank you."

"There's no reason to thank me. But that's why he kissed her." he said it simply and softly, tucking another piece of smooth petal hair behind her ear. "They're best friends. Because we get each other, you understand me better than anyone does," he rested his forehead against the girl's. "Does that freak you out?" his baritone voice was low and soft, deep and relaxing; nothing he was feeling.

The girl's lime eyes widened. "Why would that freak me out?" she asked, surprised by the question. "You're my best friend, Sasuke. You-I," she took a breath, trying to calm herself down. She felt awkwardly flustered by their kisses. Goodness, she had wanted to for so long, and now that it finally happened, it didn't ruin her feelings towards him, if anything, they were stronger. She looked down away from him for a moment. "I really wanted to do that for a long time." she murmured, looking back up at him then, a small giggle escaped her. "And that might creep you out."

The boy shook his head. "We're kinda dumb huh?" the girl raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I mean, I've wanted to for a long time too, I just..." he gave her a small, shy smile. "I didn't want to ruin it."

The girl laughed. "I thought I would." they sat there for a few more minutes, eyes resting on the ground and chalk, anything but each other.

Sasuke reached in front of her to grab some chalk then, starting out with black and working his way through the rainbow, using a different color for every letter. It looked like a rainbow threw up the words onto the pavement, beautiful but a little dizzying to the eye. Sasuke had a flush color painted along his cheeks. He looked at her when he was finished and then she read it. His heart was writhing in his chest in nervousness, beating and pulsing against the bones in his rib cage as her avocado eyes ran along the letters.

She looked up at him then, her lime eyes wide. It was the song that was playing, but it was for her. Her name in the lyrics proved it. It was just a song... but it was for _her._

_'it's the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you, Sakura, are you in love with me too? cause i'm in love with you are you in love with me too?'_

Sasuke looked at her then, giving her a small smile. He was nervous and she could tell. The way he was smiling, how he had his face tilted towards the ground, looking up at her through his thick eyelashes even though he was taller and could look down at her, how he was holding the chalk tightly in his slender fingers. She saw a small blush on his cheeks and it was adorable. He rarely ever blushed, but here he was with pink painted on his cheeks, and it made her smile.

She felt her own cheeks warm as she looked at him. Sakura wasn't sure if she should say it, or write it out. After a moment of thought and watching Sasuke squirm a little, she reached for the chalk once more. Something innocent turning into something more, the girl grinned a little at the thought.

_'you're everything i need. my love is on your side.'_

The boy smiled at her and she could see him visibly relax. He looked at her evenly then, and grinned. Sakura loved his smile. It was so beautiful. His gleaming white, straight teeth, the way his lips parted and how his eyes sparkled. He was gorgeous. His black eyes watched her face as she smiled back at him, and somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if she was as gorgeous to him as he was to her.

"So you're mine then?" he asked her, his deep voice was low as he spoke the words. He wondered if the petite girl could hear his heart racing. She was so beautiful. Just perfect to him.

Sakura nodded, murmuring an "Of course." out lowly. She couldn't stop smiling and she felt breathless. It was a wonderful feeling, the nervous butterflies of possible rejection were now gone. It was just happiness now. No fear, no worry, no wishing. They could just **be** now. And she relished that feeling. She looked up at him, opening her soft mouth. "Can you kiss me again?"

He smirked at her then and she realized that he too, was feeling better, that he wasn't as nervous anymore. "Can I or will I?" she gave him a look, raising one of her pink eyebrows. There he went with his little picking. "Well do you want me to or not?" that's how he always got her, even before all of _this_ happened. He would pick at her, then smirk at her like **that** and it would melt her heart. Sometimes it was irritating but even then, it was breathtaking.

"Would I ask if I didn't wa-" he leaned in, cutting her off. His lips were as soft as the first time he kissed her and it felt amazing. Sakura thought that she could kiss him all day, just go somewhere and relax with him, sharing kisses and stupid inside jokes like they did. She could smell him and his scent was as wonderful as his kisses. Masculine and dulcet, it was different but attractive, just everything about him was attractive.

She felt his hands go to her waist, holding her hips delicately in his large hands. It felt right. She pulled back away from him for a minute, looking up at him she smiled. She then let her own arms wrap up around his strong neck, holding him close to her as she looked at him. She bit at her lower lip and gazed at him with her lime eyes as he watched her with his slate orbs.

"So this one time they're smarter than us huh?" Sakura murmured, resting her head against the male's shoulder. She heard him chuckle and it was a beautiful noise to her ears.

"I guess they are," their knees were still touching and space was between them, both of them still sitting on the concrete. Sasuke's long arms were around the girl's waist and her head was in the crook of the male's neck. She could smell him, feel his skin and the warmth his body was letting off. "We can't let them know that they were right though." Sasuke said and Sakura started to giggle.

"No, we can't." her eyes fell to the sidewalk once more. Their two shadows were entwined on the ground and the girl looked up at him then. "Look," she smiled at him. "Our shadows."

The boy's slate eyes fell to the ground, looking at their shadows. His was longer than hers, and it even picked up the spikes of his pointed hair at the back. He took her hand then, and held it up in the sunlight, eyes still on the pavement. "Here, hold your hand like this." He moved her hand a certain way, making a curve from the skin connecting the thumb to the other fingers. She obeyed him and sat there quietly, not asking because she knew he would tell her at some point. He moved away from her then, picking up the bright yellow piece of chalk and he traced around the shadow her hand made.

She looked at him for a second, head cocked to the side and when he sat back down, he made the same shape with his own hand, matching up the points where their fingers would meet. He looked at her then. "Go trace mine please." he said giving her a small smile. The girl nodded and looked at the chalk for a moment, unsure what color to pick, finally she grabbed light green. She traced around his hand's shadow, and though it was larger than her own, their shadows made a heart. She looked up at him and grinned, giggling a little.

"You're silly." she said, looking at the heart they had made.

He grinned back at her, it lit up his face beautifully, the girl's heart always seemed to skip a beat when he smiled at her like that. "As long as it's a good thing." His sooty eyes ran over her face then, seeing all of the pretty chalk dust across her ivory skin. Grinning, he let his lips meet hers once more.

* * *

**Okay so happy birthday little. artist! I'm so sorry it was so late! I hope it was worth it though, I tried to make it longer than the last one-shot for you, love you :D hope your birthday had been amazing!**

**And to all the rest of you, thank you so much for reading, and you know... a review would be sweet of you ;) thanks again, bye bye!**

_**peace everyone,**_

_**a. rose. love**_


End file.
